Mimi in love
by Piximon Girl
Summary: This is for you Scott, aka, Kibearu


This story is a new couple for someone I know.His screen name is Kibearu but his real name is Scott.His stories are cool so I suggest that you read them, you hear me?I do not own Digimon, and I don't own all of those other Anime, Movies, Music Groups, Comics, etc.Kay?The basic ages of these guys is 18.

MIMI'S POV

I was lying on the beach on the hottest day of the year getting a tan.I was wearing a pink bikini lying on a pink towel getting pink to match my pink hair.How pink is that?When I was getting to hot, I got up ready to go in the water.

"Mimi!Hey Mimi!" I turned around and saw Sora running up to me.She was wearing a red one-piece suit.

"Sora!Long time no see!" I shouted back.When she reached me she stopped to take a breath.

"Mimi, your all pink!" she exclaimed.I started to blush.

"Do I match?" Sora started to laugh.

"You need to get moving girl!By the way, did you notice there's a new lifeguard?" I shook my head."Well, seeing how your ALWAYS comparing lifeguards, you might as well see this one." She said while dragging me to the stand.Sitting in the chair, was a gorgeous hunk.He looked about my age.My mouth dropped open, but then I quickly closed it.

"He's cute." I muttered.Sora nodded in agreement, but she and Tai were together so it really didn't matter for her.Just then the lifeguard jumped down and walked to a picnic table with 3 guys sitting there.

"It's your turn Greg." Said the lifeguard.One of the guys looked up but then started to walk away.The cute guy sat down, grabbed a coke and started talking to the rest of them.

"Well, go and introduce yourself." Whispered Sora.

"What?Are you out of your mind?" I hissed back.

"No.A million girls do it, it won't be a surprise to them." Sora started nudging me toward them.

"What do I say?"

"Anything you want."

"That's a lot of stuff."

"Okay, wait till someone gives you a comment." Without warning, Sora gave me a hard push.I fell forward a bit but caught myself right in front of the table.

"Whoa, are you all right?" asked the hunk.I looked at him and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I…uh…tripped on a rock." I stuttered giving Sora the death glare.She was trying hard not to laugh.I looked at the lifeguards again.The cute one spoke up.

"I like your tan." I gave him my best smile.

"Thanks." I said in reply.

"Where are my manners.I'm Scott."

"I'm Fred." Said one of the other redheads.

"I'm George." Said the other red head.I looked at Greg.Red hair seemed to be popular with those 3.

"I'm Mimi." Scott smiled at me._His smile is SO hot. _I thought to myself.

"Do you want a coke?" I snapped into attention and saw Scott handing me a coke bottle.

"Sure, thanks." I took the coke bottle and sat down.We soon started a conversation, but I wasn't listening.I was always looking at Scott.I seemed to memorize every inch of detail on him, like how his eyes twinkled when he laughed and he tapped his foot when he seemed nervous and stuff like that.I finally looked at my watch.It said 4:34

"Oh my gosh!I've got to get home!" I yelled as I ran toward my towel.I quickly grabbed my towel, shoes and purse and started to run to my car.I threw the stuff in the passenger seat and started to drive home thinking about Scott.

Later that night, I got out of the shower and put on a bathrobe.I looked around my apartment looking at all of the empty space.I sighed deeply and went to the kitchen.I looked in my fridge for something to eat.I finally grabbed ingredients for a turkey sandwich.When I put the stuff on the counter, my phone rang.I walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi…Mimi?This is Scott." I nearly choked.

"Scott?How did you get my number?"

"Well, you dropped your wallet when you left and I picked it up.I didn't know when to give it back so I looked for an ID." He sounded panicked for a second. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine.What was in there?"

"Your ID, a twenty dollar bill, and a few pictures of you as a kid with a bunch of other kids with some creatures in the background." I smiled.The picture from the digiworld.

"Well, nothing was missing, that's good.How about you meet me at the mall tomorrow?"

"That sounds reasonable.Then we can hang out afterward.Is that okay with you?" I stood paralyzed.He wanted to hang out with me?I took a deep breath.

"That sounds great.Is 1:00 okay with you?"

"Fine.Bye."

"Bye." After I hung up, I started to scream.The cutest guy in the world had asked me to hang out with him.I finally cooled down and went back in the kitchen.I was wicked syked.

The next day, I sat in the food court at the mall waiting for Scott.I looked at my watch.12:51 it said._He should be here any minute now. _

"Hey Mimi!" Scott was jogging over to me with my wallet clutched in his hand.

"Scott… how are you doing?"

"Okay.Here's your wallet." I clutched my wallet and put it in my pocket without shifting my gaze from Scott.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome.So, where do you want to go."

"I dunno… outside?"

"Sure." He reached over and held my hand.His hand was soft, but firm.Together, we walked outside.When we were outside, we sat on the grass.His foot started to tap and he was blushing.I knew that meant he was nervous of something, but what?We sat in silence for awhile until Scott broke the silence.

"There was something I wanted to… tell you." I looked at him.I thought I knew what was coming.I started to get excited.

"Yes?"

"Well… no, I ought to wait." He said blushing.

"No, c'mon, tell me."

"Well… I… you see…um… I've… never felt this way… about a girl before…" I could feel myself getting ready.

"Go on."

"And… I… felt like… love at first sight... oh Mimi, I love you." He rubbed the back of his head squinting really hard, like he was expecting a slap or something.I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.His eyes shot open and he looked at me in confusion.I smiled.

"It's the same here Scott." He smiled too.Soon, our faces were getting closer together, until our noses were an inch apart.His face shot towards mine as he pulled me into a deep kiss.I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, wanting more.He put his hand around my back while he was pulling me closer to him.I was so thrilled.Every muscle in my body was all tensed up, my heart felt like it could fly.I closed my eyes enjoying every moment.It seemed like forever until we finally parted, all red in the face.

"I'll walk you home." Said Scott as he stood up.

"We have cars." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow could we take a walk?"

"Absolutely." I stood up and started to walk to our cars.He kissed me softly on the cheek, and then he opened my car door.I stepped in and he closed the door.

"See you tomorrow!" I said and turned on the car.I pulled out of the driveway at the mall and started to drive home.I couldn't wait to see Scott again.   
  
  



End file.
